Flight of the Phoenix
by Warringer
Summary: Ranma ist adoptiert
1. Disclaimer

Flight of the Phoenix  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht  
  
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
DBZ gehört auch irgendwem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Brosis bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die  
  
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

Flight of the Phoenix  
  
AWarringer  
  
----------------  
  
Langsam driftete das schlanke Raumschiff auf seinem Orbit um die Erde. Jeder, der es sah und sich mit Flugzeugen auskannte, konnte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem amerikanischen Kampfflugzeug erkennen. Es erinnerte vom Gesammteindruck her einer Rockwell B-1, hatte den Bugteil und die Schwenktragflächen dieses strategischen Bombers, besaß aber ein Heck, daß eher an eine Grumman F-14 Tomcat erinnerte. Vier große Triebwerke mit Lufteinlässen unter dem Rumpf, einem Doppelleitwerk und vier vektorierbaren Triebwerksauslässen. Dieses majestätische Raumschiff, oder sollte man besser Raumflieger sagen?, hatte eine Länge von fast sechzig Metern und eine ebensogroße Spannweite, wenn die Tragflächen ausgefahren waren. Die Lackierung ähnelte einem Feuervogel, einem klassischen Phoenix, wobei alles in dieser Art lakiert war. Vor dem Cockpit auf der Nase des Schiffes, stand der Name: PHOENIX. Auf dem Leitwerk waren einige Firmennamen zu erkennen. Rockwell International, Siemens-Nixdorf, Kawasaki und SST, Saotome Space Technologies, ein Tochterunternehmen von Nekajo Enterprises.  
  
Der PHOENIX war ein dreisitziges Versuchsmodell, das im Moment seinen zweiten Testflug absolvierte. Zuerst war er in Tokio gestartet, hatte über den Pazifik einige Hochgeschwindigkeitsmanöver durchgeführt, um dann in den Weltraum zu starten und den Mond einmal zu umkreisen. Vor etwa fünfzig Minuten war der PHOENIX wieder in eine Erdumlaufbahn eingeschwenkt und wartete jetzt auf das Fenster zum Wiedereintritt in die Erdatmosphäre.  
  
„Controll, this is PHOENIX. When could we get a Reentery-Window?"  
  
"PHOENIX, Controll. You got a Window on vector one-seven-three-point-six- nine-two. Reentery in two Minutes."  
  
"Copy. So soon, Controll?"  
  
"Yes, so soon, PHOENIX. Controll out."  
  
Der Pilot und Entwickler des PHOENIX, Ranma Saotome, begann sofort mit den letzten Checks der Systeme. Er griff nach dem Sidestick und der Schubkontrolle und spielte mit dem Daumen mit dem Trackball, der in die Schubkontrolle eingefasst war. Ein Mauszeiger huschte über eines der vier TFT-Displays des Piloten. Von Zeit zu Zeit betätigte er eine der Tasten, die ebenfalls am Schubhebel waren. Der Bordcomputer folgte seinen Befehlen und gab einige Bereitschaftsmeldungen aus. Er drehte sich kurz um und sah Aki, seine Copilotin und Tochter, und Russel, seinen Navigator und Sohn, an. Dann sah er auf den blauen Ball der Erde und lächelte.  
  
Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er endlich die Erde aus dieser Position sehen konnte? Fast dreiundzwanzig Jahre. Er mußte an die letzten Jahre denken.  
  
---------Flashback--------  
  
Ein Jahr nach dem Vorfall mit Saffron und der versauten Hochzeit hatten Ranma und Akane wirklich geheiratet. Ranma hatte sich damals dazu gezwungen gesehen, ihr eines seiner größten Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen, gewissermaßen als Hochzeitsgeschenk.  
  
Ranma stammte nicht wirklich von der Erde und war ein Außerirdischer. Er stammte von einer Rasse, namens Sajajin, eine ziemlich mächtige Rasse von Kämpfern. Ranma war damals zweijährig von seinen leiblichen Eltern ins All geschickt worden, als der Planet zerstöhrt wurde. Die Kapsel, in der sich Ranma befand trat in die obere Atmosphäre der Erde ein und traf eine Art Wurmloch, daß ihn zu dieser Erde brachte. Er wurde von Noboka und Genma gefunden und als ihr Sohn aufgenommen, während die Kapsel in einem alten Lager von Nekajo Enterprises, der Firma von Nobokas Familie, verschwand.  
  
Kurz nach der Hochzeit wurde Aki gebohren, mit einem Schwanz, der zwar entfernt wurde, aber, wie bei ihrem Vater, etwa einmal pro Jahr nachwuchs. Zur selben Zeit begann Ranma zu studieren, und zwar ernsthaft. Er hatte schon immer den Traum, seine alte Kapsel wieder flott zu machen, nachdem sie bei der Landung schwer beschädigt wurde. Vier Jahre nach Aki's Geburt wurde sein Sohn gebohren, den Akane nach einem Schauspieler, Russel Crow, benannte.  
  
Als Russel gebohren wurde, hatte Ranma sein Studuim beendet und begann seine Kapsel sorgfältig zu untersuchen. Dabei fand er heraus, daß sie nicht das beste war, was aus der Technik herauszuhohlen war und bekam seine Idee vom PHOENIX. Akane unterstützte ihn dabei und er gründete, mit Hilfe seiner (adoptierten) Großeltern Saotome Space Technologies SST. Von SST wurden die Technologien der Sajajin-Kapsel weiter erforscht und in einigen Teilen sogar verbessert.  
  
Einige Monate nach Aki's fünften Geburtstag versuchte ihr Genma das Neko- Ken beizubringen. Unnötig zu sagen, daß er es bereut hat. Nicht nur in der Form, daß Ranma ihn windelweich prügelte und dabei sogar auf SSJ Level 1 kam, sondern auch in der Form, daß seine Enkelin eine schwere Kopfverletzung davon trug, die allein duch den Einsatz eines neuen Neuralimplantats behoben werden konnte.  
  
Dann war Akane vor sechs Jahren an Brustkrebs gestorben, wie ihre Mutter. Ranma hatte fast ein Jahr lang getrauert, aber ihre letzten Worte gaben ihr Kraft.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Ranma. Wenn ich gehe, werde nicht wie mein Vater. Geh vorwärts und verwirkliche deinen Traum. Bau den PHOENIX."  
  
Und er hatte es getan.  
  
---------Flashback Ende ---------  
  
„Erreichen Vektor eins-sieben-drei-Punkt-sechs-neun-zwei," sagte Russel und rieß Ranma aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Beginne Rollmanöver," sagte er und schüttelte die letzten Gedanken an Akane ab.  
  
Besondere neue Triebwerke, die auf der Technik aus der Sajajin-Kapsel beruhte, bewegten den PHOENIX herum und das Raumschiff rollte um die Längsachse. Die blaue Kugel der Erde wanderte von ‚oben' nach ‚unten'.  
  
„Rollmanöver beendet. Zündung der Retrotriebwerke."  
  
Damit zündeten zwei kleine Triebwerke im Bug des PHOENIX und bremsten ihn schnell ab. Von etwa sieben Kilometern pro Sekunde, verringerte sich die Geschwindigkeit auf nur fünf komma fünf Kilometer pro Sekunde.  
  
Ohne daß Ranma, Aki oder Russel irgendetwas bemerkten, begann der Microcomputer, der für die Fly-by-wire-Steuerung des PHOENIX verantwortlich war, falsche Befehlsfolgen auszuführen, die den Rechner wenige Minuten später zum Versagen bringen würden, genau wie den Redundanzrechner.  
  
Einige Minuten sank der PHOENIX einfach, bis er in achzig Kilometern Höhe auf die ersten dichteren Schichten der äußeren Atmosphäre stieß. Die Luft wurde gewaltsam vom Rumpf des PHOENIX verdrängt und begann zu glühen, wobei sich die Hitze auf die Hülle übertrug. Während der PHOENIX immer tiefer in die Atmosphäre eindrang und langsamer wurde, vergrößerte sich die Menge der verdrängten Atmosphäre.  
  
Durch die sich immer stärker werdende Ionisation der Luft, die vom Rumpf verdrängt wurde, brach der Fluß der Telemetrie zur Erde zusammen.  
  
Tief im inneren der Steuerung kam es zum ersten Kurzschluß. Er verursachte eine Energieentladung, die durch die Leitungen kroch und im Steuerrechner des FTL-Triebwerkes ankam, das hinter der Besatzungskabine lag. Der Steuerrechner interpretierte die kurze Entladung als einen Testbefehl und fuhr das Triebwerk für einen Sekundenbruchtei auf einhundert Pronzent Leistung hoch. Der Energieausstoß des Triebwerkes führte zu einer Rückkopplung mit einem natürlichen Phänomen, das stationär in fünfzig Kilometern Höhe blieb und auf seine Aktivierung durch einen Energieausstoß wartete. Der PHOENIX lieferte ihn und das Wurmloch öffnete sich, um den PHOENIX zu verschlingen.  
  
----------------  
  
Ranma fluchte. Der PHOENIX stand im Moment auf einer weiten, graßbewachsenen Ebene. Zuerst hatte das Steuersystem versagt, zusammen mit dem Redundanzsystem und er war gezwungen gewesen, auf die hydraulischen Systeme umzuschalten. Kurz nachdem Ranma den PHOENIX unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, gab es einen Druckabfall in der Hydraulikleitung zum rechten Leitwerk. Nur mit all seinem fliegerischen Können und einer gehörigen Portion Glück hatte er eine Landung geschafft. Und er hatte den PHOENIX nur wenige Meter vor einer Art Familienpicknik stoppen können.  
  
Neben und hinter ihm konnte er höhren wie seine Kinder hart atmeten. Ranma stand auf und ging nach hinten. Er öffnete eine der beiden Ausgangsluken, die oben auf den PHOENIX führte.  
  
Er sprang aus dem Besatzungsbereich und sah in Richtung Heck. Er bemerkte zwar die Leute die das Picknik veranstalteten, aber es gab im Moment wichtigeres. Mit einem kurzen Sprint stand er vor einer aufgeplatzten Wartungsklappe, von der ein breiter Streifen Hydrauliköl in Richtung rechtes Seitenleitwerk führte. Ein Blick ins Innere der Wartungsklappe zeigte ihm, was er befürchtet hatte. Der Druckschlauch war nicht der Originalschlauch, sondern ein Schlauch, der nur einen zehnmal geringeren Druck aushielt und darum geplatzt war. Das konnte nur eins heißen: Sabotage.  
  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung öffnete Ranma seinen Fliegerhelm und schleuderte ihn auf den Boden neben dem PHOENIX, wobei er sich etwa fünfzig Zentimeter in den Boden bohrte.  
  
„Verfluchte Scheiße!" schrie er und sah zum Himmel auf," Kuno, wenn ich dich kriege bist du tot!!"  
  
Er konnte sich nur sehr mühsam beherrschen, nicht all sein KI zu heben und auf das nächste Level zu geraten. Voller Wut im Bauch ging er zu der Wartungsklappe, die der aufgeplatzten auf der anderen Seite entsprach. Dabei bemerkte er nur nebenbei, wie etwas von innen gegen den Hosenboden seines Fliegeranzuges brückte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zerriß er den Anzug an der Naht und ermöglichte es seinem Schwanz damit ins Freie zu gelangen.  
  
Als er vor der Wartungsklappe stand, wurde seine Wut noch größer. Auch hier sickerte etwas Öl durch die Klappe, die nicht aufgesprungen war. Er kniete sich hin und öffnete die Klappe. Sofort paltzte die Leitung und deckte Ranmas Gesicht mit Öl ein. Er verzog es und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Öl auf dem Gesicht. Auch hier war wieder der schwache Schlauch eingebaut.  
  
„Dad," hörte er Russel schreien.  
  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und sah, wie er eine Platine in der Hand hielt und mit ihr herumwedelte. Innerhalb von fünf Sekunden stand er neben ihm und nahm ihm die Platine ab. Mit geschultem Auge, er kannte den PHOENIX schließlich in- und auswendig, studierte er die Platine und bemerkte eine kleine Leiterbahnverbindung, die es nicht geben dürfte. Sie war nachträglich eingebaut worden. Aus der anfänglich heißen Wut wurde eine eiskalte Wut und er wurde ruhiger. Russel kannte Ranmas Gesichtsausdruck. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn gesehen, als Shampoo versucht hatte vom Tod seiner Mutter Kapital zu schlagen und ihn zu heiraten. Sie hatte es mit einer Querschnittslähmung überlebt. Inzwischen stand auch Aki vor ihrem Vater, eine andere Platine in der Hand, die sich Ranma ebenfalls ansah und ebenfalls eine Leiterbahnverbindung feststellte.  
  
„Jetzt ist Kuno zu weit gegangen," flüsterte er," Mit dem Versuch SST zu kaufen kann ich leben, aber versuchen mich umzubringen, MIT DEM ANDENKEN AN MEINE FRAU, IST ETWAS MIT DEM ICH NICHT LEBEN KANN!!!"  
  
Mit den restlichen Worten versagte Ranmas Beherrschung und er geriet auf sein nächstes Level. Seine Muskeln wurden ausgeprägter, die schwarzen Haare färbten sich golden, die Augen wurden grün und eine gewalltige goldene Aura hüllte ihn ein. Mit einem Aufschrei entlud sich seine Wut in einem gewalltigen Energieblast in den Himmel. 


End file.
